


Ritrovarsi

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [14]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Tennis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Una vecchia conoscenza di Ezri arriva sulla stazione, destabilizzando il rapporto fra lei e Julian. Odo e Kira prendono un’importante decisione, grazie all’aiuto di Bashir.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax, Kira Nerys/Odo
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011





	Ritrovarsi

**Author's Note:**

> Si tratta del seguito della mia fanfiction “Legami di famiglia” e fa parte della mia serie su Julian ed Ezri, ambientata dopo il finale di Deep Space Nine, ma ogni storia è in buona parte autoconclusiva. Questa storia è ambientata a giugno 2378.
> 
> Genere: Romance / Friendship / Angst  
> Pairings:  
> Ezri Dax / Julian Bashir  
> Odo / Kira Nerys

Julian si svegliò abbastanza presto, per abitudine, anche se aveva la giornata libera. Era una di quelle rare volte in cui il suo giorno libero coincideva con quello di Ezri, che dormiva ancora. Iniziò ad accarezzarle lentamente un braccio, poi i lati del collo. 

Lei si svegliò e sorridendo disse: “Buongiorno.” 

“Buongiorno.” Ricambiò lui.

“Computer: luci al 30%.” Ordinò lei per vederlo meglio e si stropicciò gli occhi, ancora assonnata. 

“Scusa se ti ho svegliata, ma eri irresistibile. Sai, ho fatto un sogno molto sexy.” 

“Davvero? Raccontami.”

“Beh, c'eri tu...” Le diede un bacio. “c'ero io...” Un altro bacio. “era un nostro giorno libero...” 

“Finora mi sembra abbastanza familiare come situazione...”

“E io mi svegliavo con un'erezione già di prima mattina.”

“Interessante.” Mormorò lei, con apprezzamento. 

“Allora ti davo delle carezze sulle braccia e sulle macchie, tu finalmente ti svegliavi e poi controllavi se avevo davvero così voglia di te.” 

“Così?” Scese una mano a toccarlo. 

“Si, qualcosa del genere.” 

“Ed io constatavo con apprezzamento che fosse proprio vero.” 

“Esatto. Ricordo che succedeva di svegliarmi così quando ero adolescente, ma all'epoca dovevo accontentarmi di occuparmene io più spesso di quanto avrei voluto.”

“Povero tesoro.” Scherzò lei e lo baciò. 

Julian le mise una mano sulla guancia ed approfondì il bacio. Fecero l'amore con molto trasporto.  
Erano tranquilli anche del fatto che il figlio dormisse nella sua camera, ormai da qualche tempo, anche se avevano un interfono per sentire se piangesse o altro.

**

Passarono un altro po' di tempo pigramente a letto, era bello non avere fretta di prepararsi, almeno ogni tanto, finché Ezri propose di fare la doccia insieme. 

“Si, andiamo.” Acconsentì Bashir.

Si alzarono e, prima di entrare in bagno, lei prese l'interfono che gli avrebbe permesso di sentire se Zano si fosse svegliato e avesse chiesto attenzioni.  
Insieme in doccia avviarono un ciclo sonico, che in pochi minuti li pulì dai residui fisici del sonno e del sesso. Julian abbracciò Ezri durante la sequenza e fu evidente che fosse di nuovo eccitato.

“Amore, davvero queste tue capacità di recupero potrebbero rendere difficile stare ai tuoi ritmi!”

“Ed è questo il caso?”

Ezri scosse la testa: “No, mi fa solo piacere.” 

Lei prese ad accarezzarlo ma lui mise una mano sulla sua, per fermarla: “Non c'è bisogno, in fondo l'abbiamo appena fatto.” 

“Mi va, davvero.”

Julian allora acconsentì e si lasciò andare alla sensazione piacevole. Dax scese in ginocchio e lo prese in bocca. Lui sibilò ed appoggiò le mani alla parete della doccia di fronte a sé. In qualche minuto raggiunse l'orgasmo, mormorando il nome di Ezri.  
Lei si tirò su ed intrecciarono le dita delle mani, prima di avviare un nuovo ciclo di doccia sonica. Quando finì, Ezri si lavò i denti e si vestirono in abiti da civili, anche questa una rara occasione.  
Replicarono l'occorrente per la colazione, anche per Zano, che nel frattempo si era svegliato ed il suo papà era andato a prenderlo. Fecero colazione ed Ezri intanto imboccava il bambino, che aveva saltato la poppata mattutina, data ormai l'ora.  
Trascorsero delle ore rilassanti, parlarono del fatto che Ezri non avesse ancora effettuato il rituale dello Zhian’tara, che tradizionalmente permetteva ad un ospite Trill di incontrare i precedenti ospiti del proprio simbionte, tramite i loro ricordi racchiusi nel simbionte, prima o poi avrebbe dovuto organizzarlo. Nel pomeriggio lasciarono Zano a Kira perché avevano prenotato una sala ologrammi per usare il programma della Battaglia delle Termopili. Julian soprattutto si divertì molto ad interpretare il Re di Sparta, Leonida I, e brandirne la spada.

**

Il giorno seguente Ezri stava camminando sulla Passeggiata, quando qualcuno chiamò il suo nome ma in tono interrogativo. 

“Ezri?”

Si voltò per vedere chi fosse. Si trattava di un giovane ufficiale, suo coetaneo, che lei conosceva:  
“Brinner, ciao.” 

“Vedendoti da lontano non ero sicuro che fossi tu. Hai i capelli più lunghi, ti stanno bene.” Le disse.  
Brinner Finok, era all’apparenza completamente Umano ma per un quarto era Betazoide, anche se non aveva molto delle abilità telepatiche ed empatiche di quella specie. Aveva i capelli castano chiaro, gli occhi verdi ed era certamente molto attraente. Indossava l’uniforme della sezione ingegneria/sicurezza.

“Come stai?” Gli chiese Ezri. 

“Bene, bene. Tu?” 

“Molto bene, grazie.” 

“Ti sei abituata all'unione con il simbionte?” 

“Si, è stato un processo graduale ma io e Dax ci siamo adattati l'un l'altra.”

“Vedo che hai cambiato sezione e sei Tenente Comandante.” Osservò lui.

“Si, faccio ancora il Consigliere in parte, ma si.” 

“Complimenti per la promozione... le promozioni in realtà.” 

“Oh anche a te, Tenente.” Gli disse notando le insegne di grado sul suo colletto. “Cosa ti porta su Deep Space Nine?” 

“Devo assumere un nuovo incarico su una nave che passerà fra qualche giorno, la mia vecchia nave mi ha lasciato qui oggi. Tu lavori qui?” 

“Si, da più di tre anni, e Jadzia, il precedente ospite di Dax, lavorava su questa stazione già da sei anni.” 

“Insolito che abbiano assegnato anche te qui.”

“Durante la guerra qui era particolarmente necessario un Consigliere; per quanto riguarda Jadzia era un ufficiale scientifico invece.” 

“Capisco... Vorrei salire al primo livello della Passeggiata perché mi hanno detto che c'è un posto da cui si vede benissimo il tunnel spaziale.”

“E’ vero, vieni, te lo mostro.” Lo condusse al livello superiore e poi al viewport.  
“Penso che oggi non siano previsti arrivi o partenze dal tunnel però, quindi non lo vedremo aprirsi. Comunque adesso sai da dove guardare se nei prossimi giorni ce ne saranno.” 

“Sei un ufficiale superiore, credi che potresti dare un'occhiata al ruolino per sapere quando si potrà vedere?” 

“Certo, te lo farò sapere.” 

“Grazie. Naturalmente tu lo avrai già visto tante volte, ma ti andrebbe di vederlo insieme?” 

“Brinner, io...”

“Non mi vedi più in quel modo.” 

“No, e inoltre… sono sposata… ed abbiamo un bambino.” Disse Ezri, toccando distrattamente la fede nuziale che portava al dito.

“Accidenti, immaginavo di aver perso l'occasione ma non pensavo così clamorosamente.” Sorrise amaramente. “Scusami, ti faccio i miei auguri.” 

Ezri fece un cenno della testa per ringraziare. 

“Però ti andrebbe di passare lo stesso del tempo insieme?” Chiese lui. 

“Mi piacerebbe ma non ho molto tempo libero...” Solo in parte si trattava di una scusa. 

Avvertendo le sue remore, il ragazzo disse: “Solo come amici, tranquilla.” Toccandosi la nuca. 

Ezri sorrise: “Questo gesto lo fai sempre quando sei imbarazzato.” 

“Davvero?” Chiese Finok, abbassando subito il braccio, colto in flagrante. 

“Proprio così. Ok, troverò un po' di tempo, ti farò sapere quando e vedremo il tunnel. Sei già stato al locale di Quark?” 

“No, sono arrivato da poco.” 

“Praticamente è una tappa obbligatoria per chi passa dalla stazione. Ti ci porterò.” 

“Perfetto.” 

“Vediamo se può unirsi a noi anche Julian.” 

“Tuo marito?” Ezri annuì, lui chiese: “È un nostro collega?”

“Si, è l'Ufficiale Medico Capo della stazione.” 

“Notevole.” Commentò Finok.

“Allora ci vediamo.” 

“A presto.” 

**

Più tardi, Ezri ne parlò con suo marito.

“Brinner Finok è qui sulla stazione, lavoravamo insieme sulla Destiny.”

“Se ricordo bene è stato anche un tuo interesse amoroso.”

“Ho smesso di vederlo come tale molto tempo fa. Ho promesso di andare con lui da Quark e mi ha chiesto se posso fargli osservare il tunnel spaziale. Solo come amici, mi ha assicurato.” 

“Dovresti sapere che dire _solo come amici_ è un espediente usato dagli uomini per provarci lo stesso.” 

“Gli ho detto che saresti venuto anche tu.” 

“Quando?” 

“Non lo abbiamo ancora stabilito. Verrai?”

“Ci puoi scommettere che verrò, anche se non sarà per niente piacevole per me.” 

“Non hai motivo di essere geloso.” 

“Non sono geloso, solo che non mi sembra opportuno che passiamo del tempo con lui.” 

“E perché?” 

“Beh...” 

“Perché sei geloso.” 

“Un po' lo sono, ok... lo ammetto.” 

“Stai tranquillo, starà qui solo per qualche giorno, gli ho detto di noi e di Zano ed io non ho più alcun interesse romantico per lui.” 

“E lui per te?”

“Non devi preoccupartene.”

“Sarà.” Disse lui.

La sera successiva Julian ed Ezri portarono Zano dal suo padrino Benjamin Sisko e si videro con Brinner davanti al locale di Quark.

“Ciao, aspetti da molto?” Gli chiese Dax. 

“No, non molto.” 

“Prima di arrivare abbiamo portato nostro figlio da degli amici.” 

“Capisco.” 

Julian fu segretamente compiaciuto dall'espressione costernata dell'uomo ed ancor di più quando Ezri lo presentò. 

“Lui è mio marito.” 

“Brinner Finok, piacere di conoscerti.” Disse il Tenente, come frase di circostanza, porgendogli la mano. 

“Julian Bashir.” Rispose lui, stringendogli la mano. 

“Dai entriamo.” Propose lei. 

Si accomodarono non molto lontano dal tavolo del dabo ed ordinarono da bere. Ezri presentò Brinner come suo amico a Quark, raccomandandogli di trattarlo come cliente speciale durante la sua permanenza sulla stazione, anche se di pochi giorni. 

“Per me tutti i clienti sono speciali.” Disse Quark ed evitò di aggiungere: _“finché pagano puntualmente.”_

“Quanti anni ha vostro figlio?” Chiese loro Finok.

“Solo otto mesi, si chiama Zano.” Rispose Ezri.

“E' un nome Trill, vero?” 

“Si lo è, mentre il suo secondo nome è Julian.” Disse la ragazza.

Julian era orgoglioso che non solo il secondo nome del bambino fosse Terrestre ma che fosse anche il suo. Dopodiché la conversazione ebbe luogo soprattutto fra Brinner ed Ezri, che parlarono di episodi accaduti quando erano in servizio sulla Destiny.  
Julian era un po' annoiato ed un po' seccato, dopo poco seppe che anche Brinner era appassionato di tennis e ne parlarono per un po'. “Abbiamo proprio gli stessi gusti.” Mormorò Julian a voce bassa, riferendosi anche a quelli in fatto di donne, oltre che di sport.  
Guardando il tavolo in funzione e sentendo i giocatori esclamare _Dabo_ , Finok chiese di che gioco si trattasse ed Ezri lo introdusse ad esso, aiutandolo a giocarne qualche giro. Bashir declinò di unirsi a loro.  
Dopo che Finok ebbe capito le regole base del gioco, Ezri lo lasciò proseguire, assistito da una seducente ragazza dabo e lo salutò, dandogli appuntamento al giorno seguente per osservare il tunnel spaziale durante l'apertura. Anche Bashir lo salutò e fu grato che andassero via. 

**

Arrivati a casa, Julian si avvicinò a sua moglie con l'intenzione di fare l'amore. 

“Secondo me non ne hai veramente voglia, vuoi solo ristabilire il tuo possesso.” Gli disse lei.

Lui sbuffò ed incrociò le braccia: “A volte vorrei che evitassi di analizzare le situazioni dal punto di vista psicologico.” 

“Non hai nulla da recriminare sul mio comportamento di stasera, giusto?” 

“No, non hai fatto nulla di male.” 

“Allora non c'è ragione di riaffermare nulla. Ti amo, lo sai e sono stata chiara con Brinner.” 

“Va bene.” 

Ezri gli accarezzò la nuca e lo baciò, prima di dirgli: “Buonanotte amore.” 

“Notte.” 

**

Il giorno seguente Dax si recò in Infermeria con in braccio Zano che piangeva.

“Che succede?” Chiese Bashir quando li vide entrare. 

“Non lo so Julian, non smette di piangere. Credevo avesse superato quella fase.” 

“Mettilo qui. Potrebbero essere i dentini.” Ipotizzò.

Ezri adagiò il piccolo sul bioletto e stette attenta che non cadesse.  
“Suppongo di sì, non conosco i tempi dei bambini Umani.” 

Julian prese un tricorder ed analizzò il figlio, poi gli guardò un attimo la bocca.  
“Come pensavo, ha le gengive infiammate, sta mettendo i dentini.”  
Andò a prendere una medicina. 

“Cosa gli dai?” 

“Una soluzione in gocce per lenire l'infiammazione.”

“Sei sicuro che vada bene per lui?” 

“Certo Ezri. Lo sai che probabilmente avrei fatto il pediatra, se avessi frequentato medicina al di fuori della Flotta Stellare.” 

“Si, lo chiedevo solo perché è per metà Trill.”

“Ne ho tenuto conto, tesoro.” Le assicurò. 

“E che sapore ha?” 

“In effetti, questo non lo so.” Julian intinse un mignolo nella soluzione e la assaggiò. Fece una smorfia. “Amara.” Disse. 

“Potremmo mischiarla a qualcosa di dolce.” Propose lei.

“Buona idea.” 

Bashir andò al replicatore ed ordinò del succo di frutta in un biberon. Tolse il tappo e vi versò la medicina, richiuse ed agitò. Ezri tirò su il piccolo sostenendolo in posizione seduta e Julian gli offrì il biberon. Dopo un po' di resistenza Zano assaggiò il succo e continuò a berlo soprattutto perché era dolce. 

“Bravo Zan, bevilo tutto, così starai meglio.” Gli disse la mamma accarezzandogli la testa. 

Dopo aver finito, Zano si tranquillizzò già abbastanza, inoltre in breve tempo la medicina avrebbe fatto effetto. 

“È da un po' che vorrei chiederti se hai notizie di tuo fratello. Sai come si trova nella colonia penale Federale?” Chiese Julian ad Ezri.

“Si mi ha scritto, si trova bene. E’ un luogo più che decente, può anche andare all'aperto, sempre all'interno del centro di detenzione, ma deve indossare una cavigliera elettronica. Gli è richiesto di lavorare a delle piccole riparazioni e manutenzioni, ciò gli tiene occupata la mente e parte della giornata.” 

“Lo so, fa parte del percorso riabilitativo, mio padre odiava farlo quando ha scontato lì i due anni della sua condanna.” 

“Immagino, deve aver visto come un affronto svolgere quegli umili compiti.” Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ti ho raccontato che, durante la pioggia di micro-meteoroidi, Norvo ha tenuto al sicuro Kirayoshi che si era intrufolato nei condotti?”

“Me lo avevi accennato. E’ stata una coincidenza fortunata che tuo fratello fosse lì ma il fare una buona azione è stata una sua scelta. Avevi ragione su di lui.” 

“Sembra che tu avessi ragione sulla difficoltà di badare ai bambini, Yoshi è riuscito a sfuggire all'attenzione di Jake e addirittura di Odo.”

“Credo proprio che quando Zano inizierà a camminare dovremo stare molto all'erta.” 

“Si, a proposito, puoi tenerlo un po' tu adesso? Solo per poco, mostro il tunnel spaziale a Brinner e vengo a riprenderlo.”

“Ok.”

“Grazie, ci vediamo fra poco amore.” 

“A dopo.”

**

Ezri e Brinner si incontrarono al primo livello della Passeggiata, qualche minuto prima dell'apertura del fenomeno spaziale. Accennarono alla sera precedente e lei gli chiese:

“Che ne pensi di Julian?”

“Sembra una brava persona.” 

“Lo è. Ieri sera non era al massimo della sua espansività però.” 

“Questo l'ho avvertito e lo comprendo, non avrei voluto causare fastidi.” 

“Non preoccuparti.” 

“Da quanto siete sposati?” 

“Quasi due anni.” Rispose lei. 

“Ne avrete vissute tante insieme.”

“Direi di si.”

“Anche noi avremmo potuto, se fosse andata diversamente, se Dax non fosse entrato nella tua vita.” 

“Non mi pento di aver accettato di ricevere Dax.”

“Non sembravi pensarla così subito dopo l'unione.”

“Ero ancora scombussolata, ma non sarebbe stato giusto lasciare che morisse, e nello stesso tempo perdere il suo bagaglio di esperienze e ricordi.” 

“Ma ha inciso in maniera drastica sulla tua vita.”

“Certamente ma, con il senno di poi, posso affermare che non abbia inciso in maniera negativa, anzi tutt’altro.” 

“Mi hai detto che il precedente ospite di Dax era assegnata a questa stazione, che i tuoi attuali colleghi e amici erano anche i suoi. Sei sicura di stare vivendo la tua vita... e non la sua?”

“Stai parlando con un Consigliere, ho già analizzato e scartato questa ipotesi.” 

“A me interessa che tu sia felice.”

“Lo sono.” 

Brinner le accarezzò la guancia sinistra con il dorso delle dita.  
“Suppongo che non sapremo mai come sarebbe andata fra noi.”

“Almeno non in questa vita... Guarda.” Lo esortò a guardare il tunnel spaziale che si stava aprendo, approfittandone per interrompere quel momento scomodo.

Lui concentrò l'attenzione ad osservare fuori dalla stazione.  
“E' davvero uno spettacolo incredibile.”

“Davvero. Jadzia lo ha scoperto per prima, insieme al Capitano Sisko.” Disse Ezri, mentre il tunnel spaziale si richiudeva.

“Bene, ti ringrazio.”

“Prego.”

“Se non è chiederti troppo, mi accompagneresti all’attracco?”

“Parti proprio adesso?”

“Si, praticamente.”  
Brinner prese un borsone che prima dell’arrivo di Ezri aveva messo da parte sul pavimento.

“Ok.”

Andarono insieme fino ad uno dei portelloni di attracco, ma non c’era ancora nessuno.

“Sei sicuro sia questo l’attracco?”

“Si, sono un po' in anticipo.”  
Il giovane Tenente gettò a terra il borsone e prese le mani di Ezri fra le sue. Lei con gentilezza le divincolò, allora Brinner le mise le mani sulle spalle e, prima che lei capisse cosa stesse accadendo, la baciò. Ezri impiegò solo qualche secondo a realizzare il tutto e lo spinse via con decisione.

“Cosa ti è saltato in mente?!”

“Scusami.”

“Non ti è chiaro che amo mio marito?”

“Volevo baciarti almeno una volta. Avrei dovuto farlo tanto tempo fa.”

“Addio Brinner.”  
Lei si voltò ed andò via. 

“Addio Ezri.” Il ragazzo, data la sua reazione, non poté fare altro che guardarla andare.

O’Brien si trovava alla giunzione del corridoio nella direzione opposta a quella da cui era andata via Ezri ed aveva assistito a tutto. In buona coscienza poteva affermare che lei avesse respinto le avances del ragazzo, ma si trovò comunque di fronte al dubbio se raccontarlo o meno a Julian.  
Dax tornò in Infermeria a prendere Zano, ancora un po' scossa dall’accaduto, ma non se la sentì di raccontarlo a Julian.

**

Julian fece rimbalzare la pallina contro il pavimento, colpendola verso il basso con la racchetta, testando la presa su quest’ultima. Lui, Kira, O’Brien e Ro avevano deciso di giocare un doppio di tennis e si trovavano in sala ologrammi, in procinto di iniziare la partita. Ro conosceva già O’Brien dai tempi dell’Enterprise D, ma non le era mai capitato prima di vederlo in pantaloncini, di primo acchito si trattenne dal ridacchiare a sue spese.

O’Brien e Bashir dettero per assodato di essere in squadra insieme e Kira osservò:  
“Non sarebbe esattamente equo, alcune sue abilità sono acquisite non innate.” Disse la Bajoriana riferendosi a Bashir.

“Possiamo cambiare abbinamento, facciamo squadra io e lei.”  
Le propose Julian, - evitando di offendersi - ormai si era abituato al fatto che il suo miglioramento genetico venisse tirato in ballo in occasioni come questa, persino il suo migliore amico lo faceva lanciare da più lontano quando giocavano a freccette.

“Non voglio approfittare io del vantaggio.” Protestò Kira.

“Allora giochiamo io e Kira contro Bashir e Ro.” Propose O’Brien.

“La spalla malandata di O'Brien è uno svantaggio acquisito invece.” Ribattè Kira.

“Questa è bella!” Esclamò Miles, seccato.

“Se non voleva cambiare abbinamento allora perché ne stiamo discutendo?” Chiese Julian a Kira.

“Perché non iniziamo a giocare e risolviamo i disaccordi sul campo?” Disse Ro.

“Sono d'accordo.” Disse Miles, deciso a vincere. 

Giocarono con foga. Il primo set fu vinto da Bashir e O’Brien, il secondo dalle due Bajoriane, al terzo set si sfidarono in maniera ancora più agguerrita.  
Ad un certo punto Ro ribatté un servizio di Bashir e la palla stava per atterrare nella parte di campo degli Umani, proprio vicino alla rete, O’Brien si lanciò in avanti e riuscì a colpirla, facendo punto, ma cadde sbattendo duramente un ginocchio. Festeggiò per aver segnato il punto ma subito dopo emise un gemito di dolore, nel tentativo di rialzarsi. Kira lanciò la racchetta sul pavimento, con frustrazione, e andò via.  
Tutti pensarono che il senso di competizione le avesse dato alla testa, mentre Julian si avvicinava ad esaminare il ginocchio di Miles.  
Kira in realtà era nervosa per motivi personali, di recente aveva parlato ad Odo del proprio desiderio di avere un bambino e non solo la cosa le sembrava sempre più irrealizzabile, ma lui da quel momento non aveva fatto che criticarsi e sentirsi in colpa per non poterle dare qualcosa che lei desiderava così tanto. A lei dispiaceva che lui si biasimasse così.

Miles zoppicò fino all’Infermeria, aiutato da Julian, Ro li accompagnò e poi si congedò.  
“Almeno questa volta non ti sei slogato la spalla.” Disse Bashir ad O’Brien e quando aveva appena finito di curargli il ginocchio, Kira si presentò in Infermeria, rammaricata.

“Scusate, ho davvero esagerato dall’inizio alla fine. A volte il mio temperamento irritabile mi sfugge di mano. Mi dispiace.”

“Nessun problema, anche a me piace vincere.” Disse il dottore.

“Ed io odio perdere.” Aggiunse O’Brien.

“Come sta Capo?” Gli chiese Kira.

“Meglio, grazie.”

“Mi fa piacere.” Disse Kira, prima di salutarli e andare via.

“Anni fa non si sarebbe mai scusata così apertamente.” Commentò Julian. 

O’Brien si trovò d’accordo, poi gli chiese:  
“Julian va tutto bene con Ezri?” Non gli aveva detto nulla di ciò che aveva visto, sperava che lo avesse fatto lei e cercava un indizio al riguardo.

“Si, perché?” 

Miles scrollò le spalle. “Non posso interessarmi alla vita matrimoniale di un mio amico?” 

“Suppongo di si. Tu e Keiko come ve la passate?”

“Bene, non vivendo sempre insieme ci sono anche meno occasioni per litigare.” Scherzò l’Irlandese e Julian rise. Miles andò via poco dopo.

**

Quando Odo venne a sapere del comportamento di Kira durante la partita di tennis decise di parlare con Bashir ed andò da lui in Infermeria. Anche se era ancora in tenuta sportiva, il dottore aveva deciso di rimanere per un po' lì, in attesa che l’infermiera Bandee tornasse da una visita a domicilio. 

“Dottore se ha un po' di tempo vorrei parlarle.”

“Certo, mi dica. Non faccia caso all’abbigliamento.”

“Non si preoccupi, so della partita di tennis ed anche della reazione di Kira. Se ricordo bene lei ha conservato dei miei campioni biologici, di quando sono stato Umano.” 

“Si esatto.”

“Vengo subito al punto, Kira recentemente mi ha espresso il desiderio di diventare madre ma sa che non è possibile avere figli con me, quindi vorrebbe accantonare l'idea. Io ho pensato a quei campioni e le chiedo se sarebbe fattibile utilizzarli a tale scopo.” 

“Non la facevo tipo da famiglia.” 

“Se è per questo neanche lei mi sembrava esserlo, eppure...”

“Touché. Eccetto in effetti quel piccolo mutaforma, con cui aveva instaurato un bel rapporto.” 

“Si, ha ragione, mi ero affezionato subito. Sinceramente farei qualunque cosa per la felicità di Nerys, ma volevo parlare prima con lei, per non darle false speranze.” 

“La capisco. I campioni sono criogenicamente conservati qui, al sicuro. Mi faccia verificare lo stato di conservazione.” Julian andò sul retro dell'Infermeria, invitando Odo a seguirlo e verificò. “Sono in perfetto stato, non vedo perché non possano essere usati per la fecondazione artificiale o in vitro.” 

“Mi chiedo, pensando al mio volto, il bambino lo avrebbe di sembianze Umane o come il mio?”

“Quello era un accorgimento dei Fondatori che hanno voluto mantenere il suo aspetto nonostante tutto, ma il suo DNA era completamente Umano quando ho estratto i campioni. Mi faccia fare una simulazione.”  
Bashir si avvicinò ad una postazione e diede al computer i comandi per effettuare una simulazione del DNA e dell'aspetto che avrebbe avuto un bambino derivante dal materiale genetico di Odo e di Kira, accedendo con le proprie credenziali al database medico della stazione per estrapolare i dati genetici di Kira. 

Odo attese con trepidazione il risultato. In pochi minuti apparvero dei dati e Julian li studiò, poi chiese ad Odo:  
“Vorrebbe vedere una simulazione di come sarebbe?”

“Er... Si.” 

“Tenga presente che non sappiamo se avrà veramente questi lineamenti o colori, possono esserci innumerevoli combinazioni ma ci darà un'idea sul suo dubbio.” 

“Chiaro dottore, proceda.”

Julian inserì i comandi ed apparve sullo schermo un neonato, dall'aspetto Umano e Bajoriano, incluse delle lievi creste nasali. Nella simulazione aveva capelli biondi ed occhi castani. 

“Come vede è completamente umanoide.” Disse Julian, soddisfatto. 

“Già.” Rispose Odo, evidentemente stupido. “Ne parlerò con Kira. Grazie, per le buone notizie.” 

“Prego, è stato un piacere. Se dipendesse da me darei sempre notizie buone. Odo se posso chiedere, lei è stato con la sua gente, ha saputo nulla della malattia dei Teplani? I Fondatori non hanno intenzione di curarli?”

“Anche se volessero non potrebbero, semplicemente non hanno ideato una cura.”

“Ah.” Disse Bashir, facendo una smorfia di disappunto.

“La pregherei di mantenere il riserbo per il momento su questa questione personale riguardante me e Kira.”

“Naturalmente.”

“Credo che Kira ne avesse già accennato a sua moglie, ma non so in che termini.” 

“Non dirò nulla.”

Dopo un paio di giorni fu proprio Kira a dire ad Ezri tutto e che lei ed Odo avevano deciso di avere davvero un bambino.

**

Una sera, dopo aver messo a letto Zano, Ezri decise di raccontare a Julian ciò che era successo con Brinner.  
“Dovrei dirti una cosa.”

“Riguarda Kira? Ancora non posso confermare né smentire nulla.”  
Disse Julian mentre metteva a posto dei giochi del piccolo.

“Non si tratta di lei.”

“Ok, perché ho promesso a Odo di non parlarne.”

“So già tutto, Kira mi ha raccontato, hanno deciso di avere un bambino.”

“Che sollievo che tu già lo sappia. Non ti sembra fantastico? Quando ho conservato quei campioni non avevo minimamente pensato a questa possibilità.”

“Grazie a te hanno questa opportunità. Sono contenta per loro.”

“Anch’io. Che volevi dirmi quindi?”

“Riguarda Brinner.”

“Credevo che, essendo andato via, fosse un capitolo chiuso.”

“Lo è. Voglio solo raccontarti del giorno in cui è partito.”

“Sospetto già che non mi piacerà ciò che mi racconterai.” Disse Julian. 

“Quel giorno l’ho accompagnato all’attracco ma il luogo era ancora deserto. Lui aveva fatto delle allusioni a me e lui, a cosa sarebbe potuto essere ed invece non era mai accaduto.”

“Ero sicuro che fosse ancora interessato a te.”

“Io gli ho detto chiaramente di non essere interessata a lui, ma mi ha colto alla sprovvista e mi ha baciata.”

“Che bastardo!”

“Il bacio sarà durato al massimo qualche secondo e l’ho respinto, lui si è scusato ma gliene ho dette quattro e l’ho piantato lì. A quanto pare voleva baciarmi almeno una volta.”

“Non credo che volesse solo questo. Perché me lo dici solo adesso?”

“Non volevo turbarti. Poi ho concluso che la sincerità è sempre la strada migliore.”

“Che coraggio che ha avuto a farlo proprio sotto il mio naso!” 

“Non si è fatto alcuna remora al riguardo e ti aveva anche conosciuto.”

“Sei stata tu ad accettare di passare del tempo con lui.”

“Adesso è colpa mia? Volevo solo essere amichevole, non trattarlo come un estraneo. Siamo stati colleghi, amici e c’è stato dell’affetto tra di noi, anche se non ci eravamo mai nemmeno baciati.”

“Avrei preferito che non vi foste baciati neppure adesso!”

“Sinceramente anch’io. Avrei dovuto dirtelo subito, lo so. Anche se credo che, se non mi fossi unita al simbionte, io e Brinner ci saremmo sicuramente messi insieme.”

“Allora devo ringraziare Dax.”

“Se non fosse stato per Dax molto probabilmente io e te non ci saremmo neanche conosciuti.”

A Julian non piacque quell’idea, anche se era vero.  
“Se hai respinto Brinner perché non essere sincera con me da subito?” 

“Temevo che te la saresti presa, proprio come stai facendo. Dei, eri persino geloso quando parlavo in subspazio con Boday!”

“Non ti ho più fatto problemi per quello. Tu hai incoraggiato Brinner, magari involontariamente ma lo hai fatto!” 

“Sei serio?” 

“Gli hai permesso di avere l'opportunità di rimanere da solo con te.” 

“Pensi che ti avrei ferito intenzionalmente? Vai via, non sopporto che tu mi stia accusando così.” 

“Sei stata tu a sbagliare e cacci via me?” 

“Non riesco a sopportarti quando ti comporti così! Vado via io allora.” 

Ezri non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime di dolore per le accuse che le aveva rivolto e per la frustrazione che non capisse il suo punto di vista. 

“Ferma, me ne vado io... Non volevo arrivare a questo, per favore non piangere.”

Ezri si voltò dall’altra parte, non voleva più guardarlo. Julian capì che per il momento sarebbe stato meglio andare e così fece.

**

Bashir suonò il campanello dell’alloggio degli O’Brien.

“Ciao, come mai qui a quest’ora?” Gli chiese Miles.

“Ho litigato con Ezri. Posso stare da te?”

“Entra dai. Ragazzi c’è Julian! Starà qui stasera.” Disse O’Brien ai suoi figli, sua moglie era su Bajor per lavoro.

“Ciao Julian, tutto ok?” Gli chiese Molly.

“Non proprio, ma spero che si sistemi tutto.”

“Lo spero anch’io per te. Buonanotte.”  
Molly andò in camera sua, Kirayoshi stava giocando vicino al divano, su cui Julian si sedette di peso. Anche Miles si accomodò e gli chiese cosa fosse successo.

“E’ tutta colpa di quel suo vecchio collega… E’ stato qui sulla stazione la settimana scorsa, Brinner Finok o come diavolo si chiama.”

“Ah, lui.”

“Diavolo!” Ripeté il bambino. 

“Yoshi, non si dice.” Lo riprese suo padre.

“Ezri mi ha confessato che lui prima di andare via l’ha baciata.” Disse Julian, abbassando la voce sull’ultima parte per via della presenza di Yoshi.

“Grazie al cielo lo sai già!” Esclamò O’Brien.

“Tu lo sapevi?” Gli chiese Bashir, incredulo.

“Si, mi hai proprio tolto un peso.”

“Miles vuoi spiegarmi come facevi a saperlo?”

“Passavo di lì e li ho visti.”

“Cosa hai visto esattamente?”

“Lui l’ha baciata e lei lo ha respinto, poi lo ha rimproverato ed è andata via. Tutto qui. Non si sono nemmeno accorti di me.”

“E perché non mi hai detto niente?”

“Non avevo il coraggio di dirtelo e sapevo che l’avresti colpevolizzata. Lei non ha fatto nulla di male, te lo assicuro, se avessi visto qualcosa di grave te l’avrei detto.”

“Sono proprio un’idiota, ho dato la colpa a lei. Quando mi ha mandato via stava piangendo.”

“Sei stato cattivo con la zia Ezri?” Chiese Yoshi a Julian.

“Si, un po' Yoshi, ho sbagliato e domani le chiederò scusa.” Rispose lui, ridandogli uno dei giochi che era finito sul divano. 

Miles lo rincuorò: “Vedrai che sistemerete tutto. Per stanotte il mio divano è tutto tuo. Vieni Yoshi, è l’ora della nanna.”

“Buonanotte zio Julian.” Disse il bambino, prima di raggiungere il padre.

“Buonanotte.” Ricambiò Julian, pensieroso.

O'Brien mise a letto il figlio e, dopo aver dato un cuscino ed una coperta a Julian, andò a dormire anche lui.

**

Per il mattino seguente era già programmata la procedura su Kira. Bashir avrebbe effettuato la fecondazione in vitro e sarebbe stata la dottoressa Girani ad inserire l’embrione, anche per evitare qualche imbarazzo. Il dottore si concentrò sui suoi compiti ma aveva intenzione di andare a scusarsi con Ezri al più presto.  
Odo era presente durante la procedura e stette vicino a Kira. Quando Girani terminò, li informò che tutto era andato come previsto.  
“Adesso dobbiamo solo aspettare che l’embrione si impianti in maniera naturale.” Aggiunse Bashir. “La visiteremo fra qualche giorno per vedere l’andamento.”

“Grazie Julian, anche a lei dottoressa.” Disse Kira, chiamando Bashir per nome.

“Grazie.” Ripeté Odo.

“Di nulla Nerys, Odo, sono contento per voi. Se potete scusarmi, devo andare per risolvere un problema personale.”

“Certo. Se possiamo aiutarti...” Offrì Kira.

“Spero si risolva, ma se non sarà così forse chiederò il suo aiuto.”  
Julian pensò che a mali estremi avrebbe chiesto a Kira di parlare con Ezri, forse lei avrebbe potuto convincerla a perdonarlo.

“D’accordo, arrivederci.”

**

Julian andò via e si diresse velocemente al proprio alloggio. Aveva interrogato il computer sull’ubicazione di Dax e questi aveva risposto che si trovava lì, evidentemente non era andata al lavoro oggi. Suonò il campanello diverse volte e non ebbe risposta, allora inserì il codice per entrare ma non funzionò, Ezri aveva inserito un blocco. Julian dibatté con sé stesso per decidere se utilizzare il suo codice medico di emergenza per entrare. Decise di aspettare un po' e dopo una decina di minuti suonò il campanello nuovamente, poi bussò alla porta.  
“Ezri, sono io.” Non ebbe risposta. Si sedette sul pavimento con la schiena contro la paratia ed aspettò ancora. “Computer localizza il Tenente Comandante Dax.”

“Il Tenente Comandante Dax è nel proprio alloggio.” Confermò.  
Bashir si alzò in piedi, imbarazzato, quando passarono delle persone in corridoio e dopo che furono andate via bussò di nuovo: “Ezri stai bene? E Zano? Fammi entrare per favore, voglio solo chiederti scusa.”

Julian si decise ed ordinò al computer di annullare il blocco della porta usando il suo codice di autorizzazione medico.

Ezri era sul divano in vestaglia ed aveva gli occhi gonfi per aver pianto a lungo. Zano era sul seggiolone con un giocattolo fra le mani. 

“Potrei farti rapporto per uso scorretto di autorizzazione medica.” Gli disse lei, alzandosi.

Julian si avvicinò al bambino, gli accarezzò la testa e rispose.  
“E' anche casa mia e dovevo sapere se stavi bene, quindi in un certo senso non è un abuso, ma fai pure se vuoi, l'importante era vederti.”

“Non sto bene per niente, mi hai fatto stare male tutta la notte.”

“Io non ho dormito e sarei venuto prima ma abbiamo effettuato la fecondazione su Kira.”

“Era oggi, è vero. Avevo intenzione di passare per incoraggiarla.”

“E' andato tutto bene. Sono sicuro che capirà perché non sei andata... Non sei andata neppure al lavoro…”

“Ho preso un giorno libero, non me la sentivo. Ed inoltre, non avrei potuto presentarmi in queste condizioni.”  
Disse, riferendosi al fatto che fosse evidente che avesse pianto molto.

“Colpa mia anche questo. Se vuoi so come lenire il fastidio degli occhi gonfi.” 

“Non mi importa degli occhi gonfi in questo momento.”  
“Ezri scusami, sono stato ingiusto ad accusarti, mi sono comportato malissimo.”

“Te ne sei reso conto, allora?”

“Si. E vederti piangere in quel modo mi ha spezzato il cuore, odio esserne stato la causa.”

“Io avrei dovuto dirti subito quello che era successo. Scusa se ti ho cacciato via.” 

“Sono stato odioso, me lo sono meritato.”

“Ti prometto che non succederà più che ti tenga nascosto qualcosa. Spero che non succeda più niente del genere, soprattutto.”

“Mi perdoni?” Julian la guardò implorante. 

Ezri fece cenno di si e lui le prese una mano nella sua. 

“Rimettiamoci in sesto, dai.” Le disse. 

Anche lui prese il resto della giornata libera, avvisando al riguardo. Le raccontò ciò che O'Brien aveva visto e di come l'avesse difesa, ma precisò di aver già deciso di scusarsi con lei, prima ancora di parlare con l’amico. Quando Zano si addormentò, nel pomeriggio, anche loro decisero di fare un pisolino, sollevati di essersi ritrovati e piuttosto stanchi per la notte quasi insonne. 

Si distesero a letto e Julian intrecciò le dita della sua mano destra con quelle della mano sinistra di lei, poggiando il dorso della mano di Ezri sul proprio petto, proprio in corrispondenza del cuore.  
“Ti amo.” Le disse. 

“Anch'io.” Ricambiò lei.  
Così riuscirono a riposare, dopo che Julian decise che avrebbe organizzato una bellissima festa per il compleanno di sua moglie, che stava per arrivare.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è finita, la serie continuerà, ma solo se mi farete sapere se vi è piaciuta!


End file.
